


I Am Single

by skitzOfrienic



Category: Mew Suppasit Gulf Kanawut, Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV)
Genre: Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, M/M, Single, Tua-aeng, gulf - Freeform, mew - Freeform, mgpfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzOfrienic/pseuds/skitzOfrienic
Summary: "I am Single", was Mew Suppasit's answer when he was asked if he was in a relationship. An interview on national television watched by no less than Gulf Kanawut. So how does Gulf feel about that?
Kudos: 63





	I Am Single

**Author's Note:**

> *This is fiction, I meant no disrespect to Mew, Gulf and their respective fans. Wrote this in one go so pardon the mistakes.

MEW

It was already late when Mew finished rehearsals for his concert. He got his phone and saw a Line message. 

"I'll spend the night at my parents'."

That was Gulf's message when Mew opened his LINE app. Something was wrong, the message was short and impersonal. No emojis. No endearments. It was strange. That's not typical Gulf.

"Something wrong Nong?", Mew's message went undelivered. Mew tried to call but couldn't get through. Something is definitely wrong.

He quickly grabbed his car key and went straight to the house of Gulf's parents. 

He rang the bell and it was Mommy Traipi who answered the door. 

"Good evening Mom, I'm sorry if I have to come here this late. I didn't mean to disturb you. Is Gulf okay? He was not answering his phone and I was worried." 

"I'm sorry but he's already asleep. Maybe he was too tired from shooting."

Mew's face couldn't hide his disappointment. He was anxious and looked so distressed, then Mommy Traipi said, "It's the middle of the night, best if you stay and sleep here rather than go back to your place. You can stay at the guest room. You know where it is anyway, just go there and I'll check on you in a while. Some of your clothes are still in the closet, and your toiletries are in the bathroom, those you used when you practiced and read script here."

After a few minutes, Mommy Traipi went to the guest room and brought some sandwiches and tea. He found Mew sitting at the edge of the bed staring at the window.

She sat with him and held Mew's hand and said, "You just need to talk to him."

"Thanks Mom. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt him right?".

"I know. Now have some sandwiches and drink your tea. Sleep, it will be better in the morning."

The tea helped Mew feel better. He was able to sleep knowing that Gulf was just in the other room. 

___________

GULF

Gulf was taking a break from his modelling shoot when one of the crews turned the TV on. He was not paying attention on the program because he wanted to take a nap, but several of the crew and models who were resting were intently watching because of the celebrity being interviewed. 

P'Best who was there with him, told him that his Phi was on TV. Gulf knew about it, Mew mentioned it to him when they were having breakfast. 

One of the hosts were asking Mew about his song "Nan Na". Mew talked about it enthusiastically and said that the song was not meant for anybody but for his fans. He was then asked if he was in a relationship and he replied, "I am single krub."

The crew and the models looked at Gulf after hearing Mew's answer. Gulf pretended that he didn't hear it and just went on with his nap. Deep inside him though, he was hurt.

Everybody knew they were smitten with each other ever since the first TTS. On and off cam, there were no difference how they were with each other- sweet, loving, caring and always all over each other. Both of them denied it before, they were "brothers who love each other", was what they usually said. It didn't bother him before. He does not understand why it is bothering him now.

When the shooting ended, he sent a message to Mew telling him that he will spend the night at his parents'. Without waiting for Mew's reply, he turned his phone off. He did not want to talk to him. He did not want to read posts in Social Media about what Mew said, he just wanted to be in the comfort of his own room, in his parent's house, in a place where he felt safe. 

______________

Mew woke up early, he wanted to be ready before Gulf opened his eyes. Mew needed to talk to Gulf before he leaves for another shoot while Mew goes to do another TV guesting.

He readied himself after taking a bath and headed to Gulf's room. 

Gulf opened the door and was not surprised to see his Phi. He was already dressed and prepared to go to work.

"Gulf."

"Yes Phi, I'm sorry I turned my phone off. I was so tired and I slept early..."

Mew suddenly hugged him from behind, "Gulf, please talk to me. Tell me what's bothering you. What did I do wrong."

Gulf took a step and freed himself from his Phi's hug, still not facing Mew, "Nothing Phi, I just needed some time for myself."

Gulf started to gather his things and finally faced Mew, "I have to go, I have a shoot today and I know you have a TV commitment."

"I already cancelled your shoot, I talked to P'Best and he said, he can re-schedule it tomorrow. I also cancelled my guesting, anyway, it is a pre-taped show. I can also do it tomorrow."

Gulf was not surprised anymore that Mew can do these things. 

"Let’s talk. I need you to tell me everything. Please Tua-aeng." 

And that's when Gulf's pent up emotion finally gave in, with angry eyes, he told Mew, "Don't ever call me that again Phi."

"Why? What did I do wrong? Is this about that interview? We already talked about it, we agreed before that this is how we are going to answer questions like that. This is for our own good. You told me, in the early days, you declared that I will be the one to protect you. This is me protecting you."

"How is it protecting me when it's hurting me? And well, I am taking it back, I don't want you to protect me anymore."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"What do you mean okay?"

"Okay, like how you want it. If people ask me if I'm single, I will say, I'm not, I am in a relationship with Gulf Kanawut."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Maybe you still don't realize that I will do anything for you. I can give up all of this and walk away anytime, just tell me and I'll do it. I will do everything and anything for you because I can't lose you."

"That's not what I meant."

"What do you mean exactly? What do you want me to do? Just tell me, I'll do anything."

"I don't want you to do anything, I just want you to answer differently when people ask you if you are in a relationship."

"Answer, how?"

"Like, don't say anything, just smile, or I don't know, just don't answer that you are single!"

And that's when Mew started laughing and making funny faces, "So I will answer with naughty smiles, hearty eyes and kissy faces?"

"Not funny! I hate you!"

"You do? Really?" Mew grabbed Gulf’s waist, pulled him close and peppered Gulf with kisses. 

Gulf started melting in Mew's arms then he embraced his Phi so tightly. He was embarrassed by his foolishness and felt guilty for making his Phi worry about him and doubting Mew's love for him. 

"I'm stupid. I'm selfish. I'm so ungrateful. I'm sorry Phi. I didn't know what came over me when I heard you said that you were single. I was in the shoot, there were people watching your interview and when you said that, they all looked at me. I felt like I was a joke. After all that we have been through, after everything I have said and done, I felt that I am still nothing to you."

"Do you honestly feel that now?"

"No, but that was what I felt when they were all staring at me."

"I'm sorry. I was insensitive. I should have answered differently as you said, with naughty smile, hearty eyes and kissy faces. Now, what can I do to make up to you?"

"Make me some breakfast!"

"Done! What else?"

"Cuddle with me while watching Netflix."

"Done! What else?"

"Play football with me."

"Done! What else?"

"Make love to me."

"What??? Here??? In your parents' house?"

"No!!! We'll go back to our condo after breakfast!"

"Yes wifey!!!"

THE END :)


End file.
